


"Bonsoir Elliot."

by ArgusJade



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Delusions, Depression, M/M, Mental Instability, Paranoia, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgusJade/pseuds/ArgusJade
Summary: "My precious Elliot, i was never away from you..always by your side." This is a gift for my little murder muffin murakisses, i give you my first work on this side and i really hope you enjoy it, like i enjoyed your gift towards me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murakistags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakistags/gifts).



> ~ This work isn't beta-read, so i apologize if you find some mistakes in it. I hope you still enjoy to reading it.

Tyrell was now for weeks not anymore in the United States, he had to leave because it was the best for his wife and his son. The swede had left them with a good feeling and made his way back to Sweden without telling someone a word. Not even Elliot knew about his plan and it was really complicated to hide something in front of Mr. Robot, but Tyrell managed to outwit Elliot's other personality, it was just not their time and Tyrell had realized this.

It was already evening in Sweden and the most people were together with their families, enjoyed their evening with a good movie or a dinner.. for Tyrell it was an evening like the others, already over the last few days he planned a way back to the United States, made his wife hopes that he was always with her, but without speaking a word towards her and showed her that he would return soon. But not only his wife got his little messages, he wanted that Elliot knew it as well and for this it was important that he only would reach Elliot and not Mr. Robot. Mr. Robot had tried to kill him in his last night in the United States, the moment when he had looked in Elliot's eyes but another person was speaking with him, he knew something was wrong and it was almost too late that he would survive this. But then there was a switch and for a moment it was just only Elliot, but he was very confused and Tyrell used this moment to escape from him. He was shot and had a wound on his shoulder, everywhere was blood and alone the memory let Tyrell shiver and touched briefly his shoulder. There was still the pain but not this intense anymore, when he came to Sweden he knew a friend who was a doctor in an hospital and helped him with everything until he was okay again. His gaze rested on his laptop in front of him, there he had a flight open back to the United States, it was time and maybe even the time for Elliot and him. 

In the same time on the other side of this world was Elliot, fighting against everything and this world where he was living in. Mr. Robot was already a few days just gone and he was worried, it felt like a computer virus for the young man. Placed from outside in his system with the wish of killing the side in him who was supposed to protecting him. The young man felt lost, when Tyrell’s wife wanted his help and was keep telling him that the man who was shot down from Mr. Robot /him in the same time, that this man was still alive. He couldn't believe it how should he, Mr. Robot told him he was dead and Elliot believed him as he always did. But since the other was gone he was much more worried, how he should survive in this world without him? The young man was sitting in his apartment and rubbed his temple, he was already a few hours without any sleep and this let him feel much more sick as he already did. Slowly he stood up and closed all tabs on his computer and made his way into his bed. Grabbed his blanket and curled up in it and closed his eyes, shut his own system down as he always did when things started to became too much for him. Sometimes it was better to live in this world as in the real one, it felt more safe for him. Soon as he was about to drift off into his slumber he heard a noise, it came from his computer and even he had shut down all the tabs before, his computer was on and showed Elliot just one message. 

"Bonsoir Elliot." 

His heart stopped short with beating when he looked startled at his computer screen, everything was possible but not this. He must still dreaming or something like this, slowly he crawled out of his bed and came closer to his computer and sat down on his chair. He couldn't help as just stare at this message, only one person ever used this words and when this person had spoke those words with this unique swedish accent he was knocked out of his world. Elliot let out a deep breath, he was nervous and rubbed his eyes only to realising that the message was still there. 'He was alive..' that was the first thing what shot through his mind, 'He isn't dead!' his inner voice became louder and finally a smile appeared on his lips. Finally able of moving he started to search from where the message came but the other was smart and Elliot wasn't able to find it out. It was pure frustration for the young man, he never met someone before who was able to beat him like this and if it really was Tyrell who was still alive he knew he had to find now a way to hide it in front of Mr. Robot. Slowly he stood up and went around in his apartment searching for a ground, because now there was no ground for him anymore, Elliot was struggling and tried to safe himself from drowning. 

When Tyrell had wrote only this few words, he knew he had set a sign for Elliot clear enough to understand, more wasn't needed for him to show what he wanted. He would come back, and if it meant to fight against Mr. Robot to getting Elliot for himself. The time in Sweden helped him also to understand Elliot's illness and to find a better way directly to Elliot's personality, because he couldn't give Mr. Robot a chance to kill him again. 

Tyrell knew both had the same vision of this world and he wanted this only with Elliot no matter what. Slowly he closed his laptop and smiled satisfied, “I’m coming home…” the swede whispered and stood up and left his laptop on a table right next to the couch, he had still a few things to organize until it was time for his return. 


	2. Coming home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a few months later to the Christmas time, where Tyrell decides to come back and spend finally his time where he should be. 
> 
>    
> ~ This work isn't beta-read, so i apologize if you find some mistakes in it. I hope you still enjoy to reading it.

Even the swede had planned to make his return quickly it took again a few months until he was able to make his way back. It was now December and cold outside, the swede was used to such weather and he loved this time of the year. He thought of Christmas and how it would be to spend this with his son, but also how it would be to spend this with Elliot because there was where his heart was.

 

The time were running the last few months and Elliot never heard something again from Tyrrell and after a certain time he believed that what happened in this certain night, that this was simply not real. Mr. Robot came back and told him to stop thinking about the other and this made everything more complicated and pulled him even more in the darkness where he already lived in. His feelings were a pure roller coaster and hardly to control, he lost even more often his view for what was real and where he could still trust in.

 

Without knowing was Elliot’s  anchor on his way back to the United States, back to continue their game and giving both a new meaning to exist. Never alone, finally together how they were supposed all the time. On Tyrell’s was a satisfied smile it took him all this month to show this strength and control not to just leave Sweden and be the man he loved. When he made his first steps on the American ground it started to snow, it was like a good sign that something new now could begin.  

 

With a black jeep the swede reached a hidden house and was very safe there, now it was about to search after all this month's contact again with Elliot. His blue eyes were fixed on a few notes he just made on a paper, he needed so much control and that everything was planned, he don't wanted to be surprised by Mr. Robot and this was something what could happened all the time. A slight noise left his lips and after he looked again over the notes he just made and pushed the piece of paper into a envelope.

 

In the same time Elliot was in a horrible fight with Mr. Robot, the young man needed answers but the other wasn't ready to give Elliot the informations he needed so much and with this his life became more and more a chaos. He was after it just tired and don't wanted to deal with no matter what would come and when he heard on this afternoon a knock on his door he decided to just ignore it.

 

The courier had a exactly order for this envelope, that only Elliot would get this and nobody else. When the older man with his bike arrived the young man's apartment he tried it a few times to give the message on the right person but this wasn't this easy. And Tyrrell already warned him that the other could ignore him or that something maybe even happen. It took a few hours until a young man finally opened the door and this only a bit, he looked very tired  and that's what the older man noticed. But he had only one order and with this he smiled briefly.  

 

“Are you Elliot Alderson? That's very important.” He tilted his head and looked directly into the young man's dark brown eyes.

 

Elliot was surprised when he opened the door and saw this older man in front of him, he was still not alone but he was him and had the control and this was very important in this moment. Slowly he nodded, and his gaze went towards the envelope and his heart started to beating faster against his chest. A feeling told him, he knew very well who sended him this and opened his mouth a bit before he was able to speak with the other.

 

“Yes, that's me..Who wants to know this?” Before the other even gave him an answer he knew already and it caused that his heart almost stopped with beating.

 

“Alright, Mr. Wellick will be glad that I could give you the envelope personally..he told me already it could take some time.” And with this the older man gave Elliot the white envelope and turned around and left.

 

Elliot hold tightly this envelope in his finger and stared for a few minutes just on it and didn't move at all. It took him some time to realize that what just happened was really real. Slowly he opened the envelope and his gaze went over a piece of paper and it became more real for him. His eyes were now filled with tears, the note were clear and showed him he would see the other again. But he couldn't take his eyes away and the notes on this paper became his anchor he needed so much to keep himself under control.

 

 

 

_“Bonsoir Elliot,_

_I think it's time to meet an old friend and i want that you spend Christmas with me. Tomorrow in the evening will wait a taxi in front of your apartment. Take it and don't ask the driver questions, you will get your answers soon enough._

_T.W”_

 

 

Christmas with Tyrrell? It sounded almost not believable, but he knew it was now on him to trust the other and make this step out where he lived the last few months in. He felt a little relief in his chest, closed the door behind himself and noticed when his gaze went around he was alone...Mr. Robot was gone again and Elliot had no idea for how long this time.


End file.
